


Nosotros, tú y él

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Daichi modo capitán, Daichi siendo comprensivo., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, KusoKawa siendo KusoKawa, Lime, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa dándose los cachos con Kuroo y Bokuto, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Friendship, Siete años después del manga, Todos consolando a Oikawa-más Ushiwaka, Un guiñapo de Oikawa, Ushikawa enamorado de Tooru-no es novedad, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tōru siempre sería un tema delicado para Ushijima Wakatoshi; Daichi, Bokuto y Kuroo lo sabían. </p><p>(Daichi/Ushijima/Kuroo/Bokuto) <br/>-Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosotros, tú y él

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  estos personajes no son míos. El universo Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. “ _Chico kawaii”_ —de Bokuto a Oikawa— hace referencia al escrito de Weise: “ **Glitter Freezer** ” —una obra maestra—. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
> El Omake siguiente era la posible conclusión, al final para no quitar la seriedad al OS lo deje como tal, disfrútenlo.

_**Nosotros, tú y él** _

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

Kuroo lo supo al instante, algo estaba realmente mal en Oikawa. Es decir; ese era el estado real del armador, siempre con una sonrisa de payaso triste, su oscuridad e inseguridades ocultas en capas, una tras otra máscara, en su actitud; ese día simplemente todo aquello quedaba al descubierto y frente a la puerta (suya) lo significaba todo: Iwaizumi.

—¿Me invitarás a pasar, Kuro-chan?

—¿ _Chico kawaii_? —Bokuto asomó su cabeza desde el sillón donde se encontraba.

Recorrió su cuerpo abriendo la puerta para permitirle el paso. Si estaba ahí mejor, con ellos impidiendo cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera (como su personalidad autodestructiva le dictara).

—¿Qué haremos para divertirnos? —la mueca traviesa (¡oh sí! esa con la que intentaba ligar al montón que se reunía a su alrededor, esa misma, la más odiada por Iwaizumi —Kuroo aseguraba que era una rasgo inconsciente, un mecanismo creado por su lado más controlador, sin decidir aún si es el sádico o el masoquista—, y eficiente le aseguraba la total atención de Hajime), junto al tono seductor, le auguraron lo peor (como casi todo lo que venía de Tōru).

La penetrante mirada de búho escaneó por completo al invitado deteniéndose en su rostro, quien se removió con nerviosismo, sonriéndole aún más. El gesto reflejo se extendió en la cara de Bokuto, haciendo que casi brindará en su lugar. Prácticamente corrió hacia el sillón para aventarse al cuerpo en él. Así la mirada de entendimiento entre ambos inquilinos pasó desapercibida para Oikawa.

Con el mensaje enviado Tetsurō deseó que la cordura llegara antes que se desatará el infierno.

II

* * *

Las caricias en su pecho dejaban un rastro de calor que lo encendía invitándolo a más, un suspiro largo salió de él, mientras los dientes y lengua se arrastraban por su cuello y nuca. Una mordida especialmente fuerte en su pezón derecho le hizo arquearse, perdiéndose más, silenciado su conciencia que pedía a gritos otras manos, otros labios, la tosquedad y ruda pasión, ambrosía de un cuerpo único (como la ocasión en que sus cuerpos se fundieron).

Dedos largos, fríos, envolvieron su excitación despierta por completo —¡por fin!— dejando su mente en blanco. Como único símbolo de su verdadero sentir una lágrima hizo camino al exterior.

La mano contraria que lo masturbaba se envolvió en su cintura con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo en quien se apoyaba lo atraía hacia sí permitiéndole refugiarse en su cuello. Quizá fue el gesto de ambos, esa muestra de respeto a su sentir, lo que le impidió desmoronarse y se los agradeció en silencio el mismo que ellos le extendieron para su bienestar.

III

* * *

Un gemido, en una voz muy particular, recibió a Daichi y compañía, misma que se tensó evidentemente. Suspiró antes de abrir, retrasando el momento y la imagen mental ya formada sin mucha imaginación. No estaba preparado, para nada, de ninguna forma. Ni si quiera intentó detener al bólido cuerpo que se dirigió a ese desvergonzado trío. Kuroo, más consciente que Bokuto, suspiró imperceptible al verlo acercarse. Sin lucha dejó que le arrebataron el cuerpo de Oikawa. Daichi lo sabía, lo supo en el mensaje recibido de Kuroo, el guiñapo que estaba hecho Oikawa y el desastre que Tetsurō deseó evitar, las consecuencias inevitables y Ushijima también era consiente. A paso lento llegó al mismo tiempo que el drama comenzaba.

—¡Ushiwaka, suéltame! —orden ignorada, por supuesto, provocando una verdadera lucha de Oikawa por libertad. Inútil, por cierto.

—Me podrías decir en qué estabas pensando al hacer esto—. Inmutable en el exterior, la voz uniforme de Wakatoshi, con la furia divisándose en sus ojos. Daichi también percibió dolor.

Oikawa Tōru siempre sería un tema delicado para Ushijima Wakatoshi y todos en la habitación lo sabían.

—Divirtiéndonos, es obvio —la irreverente respuesta provocó tres suspiros y que Ushijima cerrara sus orbes. —¿Deseas unirte?

Para sorpresa de Daichi y Bokuto, Ushijima tomó los labios de Oikawa en un inesperado beso.

Con sorpresa Tōru detuvo su resistencia antes de luchar con ahínco. Su boca se encontró asaltada por una lengua, que lo recorrió completo instándolo a luchar con la suya, inspiradora logró su objetivo. Saliva escurrió de sus labios, acariciados en una pausa entre el frenesí. Mordidos con sensualidad. Respiración recuperándose, succión y chapoteo, humedad desquiciante. Fuerza reprimida, un atisbo de furia y dolor, no sabe a qué ni por qué, sabor a una vieja confesión olvidada. Amor, sobretodo. A Tōru le escosen los ojos y una lágrima resbala hasta combinarse entre sus labios que son acariciados con suavidad, aletargando la separación, la nostalgia anidándose en su pecho. Oh, Dios, se hace fuerte al sentir un beso en su frente, cálido, amoroso. Es un adiós.

—No es a nosotros a quién quieres y lo sabes. No te hagas esto, Tōru. —Cuán cálidos sentimientos se podían apreciar en esa voz.

Duele.

Su pecho arde, porque no puede corresponder con cabalidad a ellos. Acaba de recibir un beso magnífico, —y no es de _él_. Un solo dedo no puede cubrir al sol.

Se aferra a la camisa, absorbiendo su aroma, aunque _no_ _es el que_ _desea_. Se deja guiar al sofá. Abrazándose a Ushijima, a su vez dejando que Daichi lo haga con él. Sin hablar, ni llorar, solo en silencio. Sin ver, sabe que Kuroo y Bokuto también están.

Cuando cobijado entre esos cuerpos Oikawa duerme, la voz de Wakatoshi rompe el mutismo.

—Chicos…

—Lo sabemos—. Daichi dice lo que todos piensan, su mano dándole un suave apretón en compresión. Kōtarō le besa el cuello, aprovechando para morderle el lóbulo y abrazarlo más. Kuroo se asoma del costado de Daichi, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él en su caricia, le mira penetrante con su ceja arqueada y su sonrisa socarrona tirante entre sus labios.

La calma vuelve sin necesidad de más palabras y en ella la clausura de un ciclo.

 

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

.~*~.

* * *

_**Omake** _

La paz fue rota muy pronto por el "¿Oh, Oho?" de Kōtarō, seguido de: "¿Ohoho?", cómo no, la contestación de Tetsurō. (—Porque, hey, el silencio parecía absorbernos —dice Kōtarō). Sawamura los fusila con la mirada en plan capitán. (Señor, sí, señor—. Sonrisa de gato mañoso con saludo incluido). Ushijima los observa ecuánime con la sonrisa bailando en sus ojos. Es todo lo que tiene y todo lo que quiere. Luego mientras acomoda a Oikawa puede afirma que este también lo tendrá, a su manera y con el que desea (y ha deseado siempre) solo después de dejar el drama, claro está.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.Es lo que es, no sé por qué, solo existe.
> 
> Es lo que es, no sé por qué, solo existe.
> 
> Mi primer escrito de Haikyuu!
> 
> Una disculpa por el OoC espero con cierta anticipación saber sus opiniones al respecto. No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea.
> 
> Una enorme disculpa por los problemas de tiempo verbal. Son mi calvario.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
